tu simplemente seras su sombra
by hikaru-the new hokage
Summary: Sasori a muerto , la soledad y la falta de ser necesitado , han envuelto a deidara.Que sucederá …y que es lo que piensa itachi sobre esto.. Yaoi ..mini lemon jeje..poco..XD


**konnishiwa friends..loved readers...chyaaaa...je...**

**Y ahora les traigo un mini fic..bueno un oneshot de Itachi x Deidara…mal pareja pero supongo k buena historia …**

**Yaoi y un poco de lemon...**

**Tu simplemente serás su sombra **

Han pasado años desde aquel día , aquel día en que te fuiste de mi lado , no puedo creer que me dejaras , abandonado , innecesario , Sasori-sama…

aun recuerdo bien , aquellas noches en las que tu , me tenias soñado , donde tus manos tocaban mi placentera piel , y siempre me susurrabas un " eres mio Deidara"

pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo , ahora no se que hacer , si suicidarme o desquitar mi ira en cualquiera de los akatsuki.

Cuando pienso en ti , me gusta relajarme en los placidos campos , donde no tengo ninguna distracción mas que imaginarte a lado mió , pero se que es una jugarreta de mi mente.

No muy a lo lejos, oí algunas pisadas , se medio la necesidad de voltear , y , enfrente de mi , un chico de cabellera negra y ojos del color fuego se presento , Itachi Uchiha el mas extraño de la organización , supongo yo , nunca habla , nunca aparenta tener alguna reacción en su rostro.

Pero hoy fue diferente…

Se acerco lentamente y se sentó a lado mió

- que te sucede Deidara – me hablo? y aun mas extraño , parece preocupado , " por mi " no puede ser

- no es nada , solo estoy algo cansado – no savia como responderle , le puse detallada atención a su mirada , que parecía tratar de comerme

- ¿cansado?, y desde cuando lloras por estarlo – me respondió de forma interrogativa

- ¿!LLORAR!? – pero cuando se dio cuenta , a caso será que tengo los ojos igual que el – pero de que hablas Itachi-san , nosotros los akatsuki no lloramos y menos si soy "hombre"

Lo único que tuve como respuesta fue una carcajada departe de el , reírse extraño

- pero cual es la gracia – le pregunte enojado

- jajajaja espera jaja , es que acabas de decirme que no lloras por que eres hombre , si ni siquiera pareces uno jajajaja

- ja…. Ja… ja debiste ganarte el premio novel por tus bromas hee- utilice el sarcasmo en esta ocasión

De repente su sonrisa cambio y me miro fijamente con frialdad

-se que vienes todo los días a este lugar , y que has estado llorando por el – su contestación me sorprendió mucho , pero como savia todo esto , acaso me espiaba .

No pude contenerme, varias lagrimas brotaron , al recordar cuando Sasori-sama se preocupaba en ocasiones por mi .

Ya no tenia a nadie mas que me abrazara , que siempre estuviera a mi lado , y el único que se encontraba cercas de mi , era ese Uchiha , no tuve otra opción .

Voltee a ver aquellos cautivadores ojos y me abalance , lo tome de la cintura fuertemente , y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho

No podía dejar de llorar y de repetir su nombre "Sasori-sama"

Pero cuando estuve a punto de retirarme de su cuerpo, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi , parecía no dejarme escapar , levante mi rostro y observe la mirada tan profunda que tenia.

Itachi-san? – no pude evitar sonreír, quite mis brazos de la cintura de Itachi , y los puse alrededor de su cuello , acomodándome lentamente en el , recargue mi cabeza en su hombro , aun con lagrimas y ciertos sollozos.

Sus brazos seguían en mi cintura, aferrandome aun mas hacia su cuerpo.

Después de tranquilizarme me aleje de su hombro y quede frente a el , su rostro me quedaba tan cerca , nunca lo había notado , sus ojos eran muy seductores , las miradas de seriedad era lo que mas me gustaba .

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios rozaban los míos , sentí de nuevo ese calor que tanto me excitaba , que me recordaba " Sasori-sama"

Poco a poco, ese roce se convirtió en un apasionado beso ,sentí su lengua inspeccionando mi cavidad , era placentero

Pero ¡que estoy haciendo ¡ me aleje lo mas que pude de sus labios , lo solté , y caí hacia atrás , quedando extendido entre las hiervas , respirando agitadamente.

Y , antes de levantarme , el ya se posaba arriba de mi , con su facción mas sonriente que nunca.

Miedo , temor , era lo que me dominaba.

Sentía como su mirada me poseía , y , como su mano se acercaba a mi cierre de la vestimenta akatsuki.

Con su otro brazo , tomo mi cintura y me acerco ,lentamente hacia sus labios , aun con su mano en el cierre , que bajaba con tranquilidad.

En poco tiempo estaría a su merced , me entregaría así de fácil.

Al fin , quito mi identificación como akatsuki , me esperaba lo peor?...no…simplemente me abrazo , y , de repente cierto humo apareció , no supe bien que había sucedido , solo sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo .

Poco después , ya no estaba en el mismo lugar , mire a todos lados , se me hacia conocido el sitio , esas paredes , el aroma , esa cama , esto era ,

- pero si es ¡ la habitación de sasori-sama – mis ojos se tornaron blancos , no podía creerlo , regresar a mi lugar sagrado , siempre lo considere así , donde me encontraba a solas con el .

No pude resistirme , fui corriendo hacia la cama , salte y caí extendido en ella , ese aroma que tanto me embriagaba , aun impregnado en las sabanas , me recordaba a el.

Mi sonrisa no se borro de mi rostro , tomaba las sabanas y me enredaba en ellas , me encantaba estar ahí , tantos recuerdos , algo inexplicable .

De repente , escuche una voz , muy familiar que ni yo mismo pude creer a quien le correspondía.

Voltee lo mas rápido que pude , teniendo la suerte de no dislocarme , pero , mi intrigacion era lo que me consumía , al final quede sentado en la orilla de la cama

En ese momento , no podía creer lo que veía , una cabellera pelirroja , ojos , de los mas distintivos , la mirada , mas deseable.

Creí haber dormido en el instante de acomodarme en las sabanas , pero no , no era así.

Esa persona estaba enfrente de mi , tenia su brazo extendido , al parecer , quería que me acercara a el .

Pero como estar seguro que eras tu

Al ver que no me acercaba , dio varios pasos hacia mi , aquella mirada me enloquecía.

Se detuvo a medio centímetro de mi, se agacho y con su suave mano , toco mi cuello suavemente

- te extrañe mucho , Deidara – estuve a punto de colapsar , esas detestables lagrimas volvieron .

con lo cerca que estaba , pude aprovechar el momento , entrelace mi brazo en su cuello , y mi otra mano la mantuve en su hombro .

-realmente eres tu ¡SASORI-SAMA! - al fin , se había cumplido , mi sueño , volverlo a ver , mi deseo , era tenerlo otra vez en mi cuerpo , y se que pronto sucedería el momento.

Sentía su mano , que acariciaban mi cabello , y con la otra me tenia abrazado .

Ya no pude resistir mas , lo mire fijamente , sentía su respiración , me acerque a sus labios y pude disfrutar nuevamente su sabor ,al cabo de un instante , me separe un poco , pude ver su sonrisa maliciosa , el sabia lo que tenia en mente.

Se levanto en forma tranquila, me tomo de los hombros , y fue recostándome con tanta lentitud que parecía en cámara lenta .

desabroche su vestimenta de akatsuki al momento de acomodarse arriba de mi , sus labios rozaban lo míos , aquella respiración me hacia descontrolar y sentir ese calor nuevamente .

de mi boca , fue rozando hasta llegar a mi cuello que besaba con tanta pasión , lo único que oía de mi , eran gemidos de dolor ,ya que esos besos , en cada segundo eran pequeñas mordidas .

como le encantaba escucharme gemir , a el le excitaba , siempre le pedía que no parara , que siguiera con lo suyo aunque eso fuera aguantar el dolor .

con sus dedos algo rasposos , tocaba mi pecho con placer y eso abría el paso a su boca , besando mi placentera piel.

se medio por gritar , esta vez ya no pude soportar tanto movimiento , se detuvo por instante , y se acerco a mi oído , " acaso ya no puedes conmigo Deidara" susurro .

"je no seas idiota , claro que puedo ¡continua!"

con el paso del tiempo , todo se volvía perfecto , tenerlo otra vez a mi lado , con tantos deseos de poseerme , y manejarme a su antojo , controlando mi cuerpo con hilos de chakra , como si fuera otra de sus marionetas . sentir sus labios a cada momento era lo que me enloquecía .y apenas a la mitad , la palabra que siempre esperaba de el **"ERES MIO DEIDARA"**

lo único que podría decir es , que esa noche fue inolvidable

Y, a la mañana sig. abrí los ojos poco a poco , y encontrándome con una gran sorpresa.

Visto ahí , alado mió ,se encontraba aquel chico extraño , completamente desnudo , al igual que yo.

Su cabello negro , se encontraba suelto en todo su rostro que apenas podía apreciarse

- que es lo que sucedió , - mis pensamientos de esa noche regresaron , - pero se supone que Sasori-sama…- todo lo comprendí antes de terminar la frase .

Itachi , esa inolvidable noche , la había pasado con Uchiha Itachi , y la única forma de que haya visto a Sasori-sama era , por medio de un genge no jutsu , ese Uchiha me había engañado , pero , aun engañado o no , Itachi me hizo pasar momentos y recuerdos soñadores con Sasori , estaba agradecido con el , pero en el fondo se que ,

"Itachi simplemente fue su sombra" …

La sombra de lo que alguna vez , me hizo el...

**Holap..pues aquí termina todo ..este es mi primer fic ,yaoi y con poquito de lemon…je…**

**Espero que les haya gustado…y acepto cualquier comentario… dejen reviews ...jeje **

**matta ne...**.


End file.
